wh40k_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Łowcy Dusz
'Łowcy Dusz -' Założony na krótko przed Epoką Apostazji zakon Adeptus Astartes. Świat macierzysty Światem macierzystym Łowców jest Mysteria, znajdująca się na krańcu Segmentum Pacificus planeta o bardzo nietypowym krajobrazie. Praktycznie przez całą jej powierzchnię ciągną się wielkie góry, jednak są jakby zatopione we wszechobecnym oceanie, nadając sobie wygląd wysp. Nie było tak jednak zawsze, w pierwszych dniach istnienia Zakonu, Mysteria była jałowym globem, zamieszkanym przez niewiele ponad półmiliardową populację, a jedyne źródło wody stanowiły tam nieliczne rzeki i potoki. Sytuacja zmieniła się dopiero w M37, kiedy podczas I Bitwy o Mysterię, zniszczony został jej lodowy księżyc Okeanos, jego odłamki spadły na planetę, doprowadzając do kataklizmu, w którym zginęła większość populacji i tundry. Z biegiem wieków, kiedy Łowcy Dusz odzyskali swój dom w II Bitwie o Mysterię okazało się, że ciepło gwiazdy rozpuściło masy lodu, nadając planecie obecny wygląd. Forteca zakonna Fortecą i domem zakonu jest Szeol, właściwie jednak mówić można o "dwóch Szeolach", gdyż pierwszy wzniesiony na gruzach Światostatku Nalitea, został zniszczony podczas I Bitwy o Mysterię. Po odzyskaniu planety przez Imperium, forteca została odbudowana, drugi Szeol stanął na niemal pionowym zboczu Włóczni Niebios, a jego sale ciągną się głęboko w trzewia góry. Budowa zakonu Kompania Srebrnej Tarczy Należą do niej najlepsi z najlepszych, bracia ci mają dostęp do najlepszych pancerzy (choćby pancerzy Terminator), najlepszych broni i najlepszych pojazdów. W M41 jej zdolność bojowa wynosi około 120 marines, 8 Land Raiderów, 12 transporterów Rhino, 6 czołgów Predator, lecz ani jednego Drednota. Kompanie bojowe Kompanie od 2. do 7. są kompaniami bojowymi, to aż o dwie więcej niż nakazuje Codex Astartes. Jednak ich skład jest z nim jak najbardziej zgodny. Składają się one z sześciu Drużyn Taktycznych, dwóch Szturmowych i dwóch Ciężkiego Wsparcia. Tak duża ilość uniwersalnych kompanii sprawia, że Zakon może walczyć w bardzo wielu miejscach jednocześnie. Kompanie rezerwowe Łowcy Dusz mają 2 kompanie rezerwowe: 8. Szturmową i 9. Ciężkiego wsparcia, a ich liczebność często przekracza przepisowych 100 Marines. Kompanie rezerwowe zazwyczaj nie walczą, a do czasu przydzielenia Kompanii bojowej nieustannie doskonalą się we władaniu swoim rodzajem uzbrojenia. Z racji braku dwóch rezerwowych kompanii taktycznych, Drużyny Taktyczne są przydzielane do Kompanii bojowych bezpośrednio z Kompanii zwiadowczej. Kompania zwiadowcza 10. Kompania jest bardzo specyficznym tworem, jakiego próżno szukać gdzie indziej. Jest bardzo liczna, wystarczy powiedzieć że zwiadowców jest w zakonie więcej niż pełnoprawnych Marines. Jest tam jednak ledwie około 100 "prawdziwych" zwiadowców, noszących pancerze nowicjuszy i posiadających pierwsze progenoidy. Pozostały blisko tysiąc ludzi nie posiada nawet genoziarna, a jego uzbrojenie można porównać co najwyżej do Potomków Tempestus. W zakonnych archiwach zachowana jest kopia przekazu z M38, w którym Mistrz Zakonu tłumaczy taki, a nie inny stan rzeczy: "... Mieszkańcy Mysterii są twardzi, jednak brak im naturalnych wrogów, a nie toczą walk między sobą. Jak mamy więc odróżnić dorodne ziarna od plew, inaczej niż w ogniu walki w imię Imperatora?", co oczywiście mija się z prawdą, bowiem Mysteria jest bardzo niebezpiecznym światem, poczynając od żyjących w wodach havfr i najad, poprzez naturalnie śliskie i strome zbocza, na krążących po niebie olbrzymich aurach kończąc. Librarius Łowcy Dusz posiadają bardzo niewielu kronikarzy, ale ci należą do najpotężniejszych w Imperium. Starożytna wiedza zawarta w Katakumbach i Sanktuarium zapewnia im szkolenie o jakim inne zakony nawet nie śniły. Konsylium Konsyliarze zakonu nie są specjalnie wybitni, jednak korzystają z pomocy Duchów, a jeżeli jest to możliwe, to z pomocy Mędrców. Rekluzjam Kapelani zakonu nie tyle dbają o lojalność, bo ta i bez tego jest niezachwiana i fanatyczna, co pełnią funkcje przewodników, nauczających Braci Bitewnych jak odpowiednio wykonać obowiązek wobec Zakonu i Imperatora, przed przejściem duszy do Sanktuarium. Najwyższym Kapelanem jest Rektor, mający bardzo silne połączenie z Sanktuarium i jeżeli nie przerwie go żaden cień w Osnowie, to może kontaktować się z Mędrcami nawet w środku bitwy. Zakon nie posiada Kapelanów Śledczych, co jest anomalią wśród sukcesorów Mrocznych Aniołów. Historia zakonu Geneza Historia zakonu zaczyna się de facto w 658.M35, kiedy to w tytanicznej bitwie kosmicznej został zniszczony Światostatek Nalitea. Imperialni obserwatorzy z pobliskiej planety Mysteria w raporcie do Administratum twierdzili, że w krytycznym momencie Światostatek ogarnął siebie i flotę Dzieci Imperatora światłem jaśniejszym od słońca, a każdy człowiek który nie odwrócił wzroku, oślepł. W dalszej części raportu władze pisały o kawałku Światostatku który rozbił się o planetę, co więcej twierdziły one, że uderzenie pod takim kątem i z taką dokładnością wskazywało na to, że został on wystrzelony na chwilę przed rozstrzygnięciem. Na samym końcu proszono o wsparcie, gdyż wszystkie siły wysłane do zbadania i oczyszczenia wraku nigdy nie wracały. Raport przekazany został dowództwu Segmentum, a na Mysterię została wysłana 4. Kompania Mrocznych Aniołów. Dotarła ona szczęśliwie i wyruszyła do wraku, wkraczając tam z siłą setki Marines, nie napotkała jednak żadnego oporu. Kierując się do centralnego miejsca, gdzie spodziewano się spotkać żywych jeszcze rozbitków, kompania mijała nieprzeliczone masy martwych Eldarów, jednak brak było jakichkolwiek śladów wysłanych tam Gwardzistów. Nagrania z serwoczaszek urywają się nagle na chwilę przed wkroczeniem Kapitana wraz z przybocznymi do miejsca które określono jako Sala Duchów. W najbardziej zakazanej sekcji zakonnego Librarium znajdują się prywatne zapiski Mistrza Khardimona (wówczas sierżanta) na ten temat. "Weszliśmy do sali, nagle nasze miecze energetyczne zamilkły i poczuliśmy ciężar pancerzy wspomaganych. Usłyszeliśmy kilka uderzeń i zdaliśmy sobie sprawę, że serwoczaszki właśnie przestały działać. Odwróciłem się i zobaczyłem, że bracia stojący przed wejściem nie mają takich problemów jak my. To miejsce wytwarzało jakąś anomalię, Adeptus Mechanicus nazwałoby to pewnie Klątwą Maszyny czy jakimś równie dziwacznym terminem. Zwróciłem się znowu w stronę środka sali, przed nami było kilkunastu Eldarów i Eldarek, wszyscy klęczeli i wpatrywali się w wielki obiekt w samym sercu wraku. Wycelowałem w jednego z nich bolterem, jednak ten nawet nie drgnął, zdawałoby się że jest w jakimś transie. Wtedy reszta Kompanii weszła do pomieszczenia i otoczyła Xenos kręgiem celując w nich ze swoich broni, nie było żadnej reakcji z ich strony. Kapitan wzniósł rękę, a my czekaliśmy na rozkaz, wtedy jedna z Eldarek, prawdopodobnie najwyższa rangą, podniosła głowę i powiedziała coś po Eldarsku, a nasz dowódca się zawahał. Wszyscy na nich spojrzeliśmy, nie wiedzieliśmy czy to plugawa magia, czy też Kapitan miał jakiś powód do odwlekania rozkazu, nasze palce na spustach drżały. Wtem zdjął swój skrzydlaty hełm i kazał nam opuścić broń, niechętnie to zrobiliśmy, rozkaz to rozkaz. Eldarka wstała i odwróciła się do niego, jako że stałem po jego prawicy, zobaczyłem jej poważnie zranioną twarz ukrytą do tej pory pod błękitnym kapturem. Teraz odezwała się w Niskim Gotyku, głosem głębokim i przeszywającym nas na wskroś, słychać w nim było naprawdę nienaturalne echo. Lileath powiedziała, że nawiedzi nas odkupiciel, a zjawiają się Mon'Keigh. Cegorah maczał w tym palce. - Powiedziała. Wtedy..." Dalsza część zapisków zaginęła podczas I Bitwy o Mysterię, więc nie wiadomo co usłyszała 4. Kompania, jedno jednak jest pewne, było to coś co zachwiało jej wiarę w ideały zakonu. Kapitan zameldował o oczyszczeniu całego wraku z żywych Xenos i nałożył na ten teren kwarantannę. Niedługo później nadszedł czas 13. Fundacji, Zakon Mrocznych Aniołów został zobowiązany do utworzenia dwóch sukcesorów, Amon Dantalion - Kapitan 4. Kompanii został poproszony o stanięcie na czele jednego z nich. Zgodził się, nazwał swój zakon Łowcami Dusz, a bracia z jego Kompanii zostali jego pierwszymi podwładnymi. Początek "Pozwólcie się prowadzić moim wizjom, a zawsze znajdziecie się we właściwym miejscu o właściwym czasie. Inni są Aniołami Śmierci, wy będziecie Aniołami Zbawienia. Tam gdzie inni będą bezmyślnie dążyć do zwycięstwa, tam wy będziecie dążyć do wyższego celu. Moje imię Silmordriel, razem wyniesiemy nasze rasy nad wszystkie inne." - Arcyprorokini Silmordriel Po ustaleniu barw i chorągwi, pierwsi Łowcy Dusz opuścili Skałę i udali się na Mysterię, która została ich światem macierzystym. W strefie na którą nałożyli wcześniej kwarantannę postanowili umiejscowić swoją twierdzę-klasztor, a jej sercem miał zostać fragment światostatku. Eldarzy powitali ich jak braci, którymi symbolicznie zostali kiedy Silmordriel i Amon zawarli braterstwo krwi, pieczętując swoje wieczyste i sekretne przymierze. Budowa Szeolu trwała 13 lat i pochłonęła życia setek tysięcy przymusowych robotników, lecz cytadela została okrzyknięta majstersztykiem architektonicznym i hołdem dla Omnisjasza przez Adeptus Mechanicus, oraz hołdem dla Boga-Imperatora przez Eklezję. Forteca była nie tylko miejscem gdzie zakon miał się bronić, ale także dziełem sztuki, wszędzie bowiem w konstrukcji przeplata się liczba 5, święta liczba Imperatora. Zacząć należy od tego, że Szeol był budowlą na planie pentagonu, zbudowaną z 5 segmentów, z których każdy kolejny był o 500 metrów węższy. Wszystkie otaczały fortyfikacje o grubości 50 metrów, mieszczące mrowie dział zdolnych jedną salwą zniszczyć flotę. Zewnętrzny mur obronny miał grubość 5.55 metrów i nachylony był pod kątem 5 stopni 55 minut i 55 sekund licząc od góry. Pierwszy segment przeznaczony był dla zwiadowców, których w czasach istnienia twierdzy było średnio 200-300 i chociaż w 5 najszerszych miejscach segment miał 5 km, to i tak nie było tam tak wiele miejsca jak może się to wydawać z zewnątrz, a to dlatego ponad połowę przestrzeni zajmował eldarski wrak, oddzielony od reszty okrągłym murem o grubości 5 metrów. Był najwyższym z segmentów, miał on w sumie 55.5 metrów, czyli był wysokości tytana klasy Imperator. Drugi segment w najszerszych miejscach miał 4.5 km i mógł pomieścić najwięcej ze wszystkich, kwatery miały tam kompanie bojowe i rezerwowe. Znajdowały się tam też wielkie sale treningowe, które odwzorowywały miejsca w których przyszłoby walczyć braciom. Segment ten miał 35.5 metrów wysokości. Trzeci segment przeznaczony był na zbrojownię, znajdowały się tam wszystkie maszyny i ciężkie bronie zakonu, z kanonierkami Thunderhawk włącznie, w sumie było tam 10 ich hangarów. Cały segment miał 20 metrów wysokości. Czwarty segment mieścił święty szpital - siedzibę konsylium i miejsce przemiany zwiadowców w Kosmicznych Marines, a także skarbiec genoziarna. Salę pokuty - siedzibę zakonnego Rekluzjamu, zupełnie różnego od tego z M41. Librarium, gdzie znajdowały się wszystkie zapiski zakonu (dzięki Eldarom jeszcze obfitsze niż normalnie). A do tego znajdowały się tam kwatery I Kompanii. Jego wysokość wynosiła 20 metrów. Piąty i ostatni segment był siedzibą Gwardii Honorowej i Wewnętrznego Kręgu, do którego należał oczywiście Mistrz Zakonu, najbardziej zaufani bracia i Arcyprorokini Silmordriel. Jego szerokość wynosiła 3 km, a wysokość 25 metrów. Większy czas rządów Mistrza Dantaliona był poświęcony na budowę i kształtowanie młodych Łowców Dusz, jednak zdążył poprowadzić przed śmiercią kilka chwalebnych kampanii, dając świadectwo owoców swojej pracy na oczach całego Imperium (co zrobić musiał, gdyż łamiąc założenia Codex Astartes sprowadził na swój zakon sceptyczne spojrzenie Inkwizycji). Kiedy został śmiertelnie ranny w bitwie, Arcyprorokini wchłonęła jego duszę do pustego kamienia dusz, udało się - co ją samą zadziwiło, bo ani ona, ani żaden inny prorok nie podejrzewał, że przyjmie on duszę inną niż Eldarską. Jego następca Khardimon zafascynował się tym, a swego czasu niektórzy z zakonników oskarżali go o niekompetencje, większość czasu bowiem spędzał z Silmordriel i prorokami, poznając tajniki duchowości Eldarów. Po kontakcie ze Wspólnotą Dusz (obiekt w kierunku którego klęczeli prorocy podczas ich pierwszego spotkania) i spotkania tam duszy Mistrza Amona, podjął decyzję o wydaniu kamienia dusz każdemu bratu walczącemu, co bezpośrednio zapoczątkowało popadanie zakonu w coraz głębszy spirytualizm. Przez resztę swojego panowania walczył w wielu kampaniach, stosując najchętniej taktykę Stalowego Deszczu i pokładając wielką wiarę w wizje Silmordriel. Po nim Mistrzem został Nekael Uzjel, o którym wszelkie zapiski zaginęły, a następnie Astarot Wygnaniec, który prowadził Łowców w czasie Epoki Apostazji i podczas I Bitwy o Mysterię. Kategoria:Zakony Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Organizacje Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Fajaz